onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stormbaron
Welcome Stormbaron re:fanfic I liked it. It was a good idea for a bit of unseen power that could have happened in the manga. I just had one, ever so slight problem with it. When he was pinned by the wolf, it said he was thinking about the Will of the D., which I don't really get since he didn't know about it as a kid. So why would he think about something he didn't know about? That's the only thing I saw wrong with it, other than that it was pretty good. 15:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 21:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) re:Pirate Guide Yeah, I deleted it about two weeks ago. It really was just a collection of templates with no actual content. We have better navigational methods now so the page is rather obsolete. 04:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 15:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Editing user's talk pages As a rule, you're not allowed to edit other users pages or any messages left on your own talk by other users. I can see that you're just trying to correct to a correct version, but you got to ask Deva to do it instead of doing it yourself. 19:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) SoF Buisness I'm a user on Ship of Fools wiki, and I was wondering if I could use your Ai Ai no Mi for a character on that site. I hope this isn't too much trouble. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Since this is your second warning, break the rules one more time and I'll inform an admin of you. 21:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) 'Ase-Ase?' Hey Storm, I hate to be so presistant, but is it ok if I have the ase-ase no mi?Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 01:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Former Pirates category As stated on the category page, the Former Pirates category is for "Characters who used to be pirates but ceased to be for any reason outside of death or capture." Thus, you can only place an entire crew under that category if every single member quits being a pirate. If a crew disbands, but any of its members are still pirates, the category doesn't apply either. We have the Former Pirate Crews category for crews that are no longer active. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:23, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:17, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Preview Button When you are editing your userpage please use the Preview button. This will clog up the recent changes with unnecessary edits and make it harder to detect any vandalism based edits. -Adv193 (talk) 05:00, October 29, 2019 (UTC)